


look how far we've come

by CuboneGirl13



Series: astringent [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to think<br/>you started off<br/>as a thief<br/>and a nerd<br/>who hated each other more than anything in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> This is saccharine, but rather necessary after "I Got A Gypsy Soul..." xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a copy of Crystal, does that count for anything?

to think  
you started off  
as a thief  
and a nerd  
who hated each other more than anything in the world  
more than losing battles  
and fake cherry cough syrup  
and losing new hair ties the day you bought them  
and  
now  
he's a businessman  
and you're Professor Elm' s assistant  
and  
you're all in white  
and  
he's in a tux  
and  
the journey from point a at the lab  
to point b down the aisle  
was rough  
and hard  
but  
when you look at where you started  
and  
where you are now  
you know  
the journey didn't matter  
but  
where  
and when  
you ended up  
does


End file.
